The Fugitive: Sequel of Book 3
by OkamiPlayer
Summary: 2 years passed after Kimiko died and all the Joe's moved on. Except for Snake eyes, he decided to take a break for a while. Until his team was in danger. Hey guys! It's me OkamiPlayer and we hit 200 views so I decided to give u the next story. Also I did make it but I left out a huge part so I decided to redo it :)
1. Chapter One- The Distress

Chapter One- The Distress

Tokyo, Japan

When Snake eyes was out in the rain walking around the food market he notices a wolf sitting down watching him.

He slowly walked toward it and held out his hand. The wolf immediately sniffed it and stood up looking directly at Snake eyes with her purple eyes.

Snake eyes slowly stroked its forehead and motioned the wolf to follow him. The wolf tilted its head and went right beside Snake eyes.

The Wolf laid back its ears and began walking with him to his dojo. But when they were about to catch a cab a familiar face appeared.

It was Scarlett, but she was severely wounded as she walked weakly toward Snake eyes but she collapsed when she was close. He caught her quickly and motioned the wolf to enter the cab. The wolf gracefully jumped in the cab and waited patiently for Snake eyes.

{Arriving at the Dojo}

Snake eyes got out of the car and ran inside the dojo but the wolf saw that snake eyes forgot his wallet and he forgot to pay the cab.

The wolf slowly pulled out 2 dollars and gave it to the cab driver before exiting with Snake eyes wallet. But as she did Snake eyes was already in the dojo. So she quickened her pace.

{In the Dojo}

When the wolf was inside she saw Snake eyes with Scarlett in the elevator but before it closed Snake eyes noticed the wolf and stopped the elevator from going.

She quickly ran in the elevator and sat down waiting for the elevator ride to be over, until it finally stopped at the blind master's floor.

Then Snake eyes ran in with Scarlett and put her on the healing table. The Blind master saw the figure along with Snake eyes. But he couldn't see the wolf.

"Snake eyes who's this?" Blind master asked. And snake eye wrote a note that said "It's one of my squad mates and she's severely wounded."

The Blind master nodded and called over his servants to help. And they got to work right away.

Snake eyes bowed and looked around for his new friend. "What are you looking around for Snake eyes?" The Blind master asked.

Snake eyes slowly wrote "I have a new wolf friend."

The Blind master was surprised Snake eyes had a friend.

Then the wolf came out of nowhere and was right next to Snake eyes. She slowly tilted her head and looked at the blind master.

The Blind master took a long stare at the wolf and said "You have a special wolf, keep her safe."

Snake eyes nodded and motioned the wolf to his room.


	2. Chapter Two- The Story

Chapter Two- The Story

The next morning Scarlett found the wolf sitting on a chair looking at her. She said "Hey wolfie."

The wolf wagged its tail and jumped off the chair and quickly went to her bed.

Scarlett scratched the wolf behind the ears until Snake eyes walked in. Then the wolf wandered to Snake eyes side.

"What happened?" Snake eyes wrote.

"We were ambushed." Scarlett said weakly.

"Ambushed what do you mean?" Snake eyes wrote.

"We were on a mission to retrieve blue prints from a cobra base, and everything was a go until Zartan shot down our ship." Scarlett said even weaker than before.

"You mean our whole alpha team is captured!" Snake eyes scribble roughly.

Scarlett nodded and put her head down on the soft pillow.

Snake eyes looked at his companion and the wolf knew that look.


	3. Chapter Three- A Surprising Hero

Chapter Three- A Surprising Hero

Cobra Base

As Snake eyes pulled out his binoculars Wolfie sat down patiently and looked at the view of the outskirts of the Cobra base.

"Commander Cobra, what should we do with the Joes?" Storm Shadow asked.

"Lets wait, Snake eyes might come after them since Scarlett got away." Commander Cobra explained.

Storm Shadow nodded and went beside Commander Cobra. But as he did Zartan came out with the hostages.

"What are you doing!" Commander Cobra yelled. Zartan looked at him and finally said "It might urge Snake eyes to- but he was interrupted by a smoke bomb.

"Snake eyes!" Duke thought.

Snake eyes swiftly came through the smoke and slashed one of the soldiers, instantly killed him but his brother Storm Shadow drew is sword and slashed it at Snake eyes.

He quickly dodged it and suddenly his team got free, and helped with the fight until Storm Shadow tripped Snake eyes and thrusting his sword at him Snake eyes managed to grab the sword inches away from his mask.

On that very moment Snake eyes tried to think quickly, but he thought of nothing. Until Wolfie pushed him out of the way and was stabbed.

As she was she wined in pain she heard Cobra mechs coming out. So Wolfie quickly went to defend her team while Snake eyes did some unfinished business with Storm Shadow.

"Who's that!" Duke yelled. Ripcord shrugged and retrieved a weapon from a dead soldier.

"I have a hunch that's Snake eyes new companion!" Ripcord yelled while shooting his rifle at the mechs.

Wolfie on the other hand saw that one of the mechs was about to shoot its weapon but she quickly jumped on its head and started biting its face.

"Did you see that!" Duke said. Ripcord nodded and Smiled at the same time.

Storm shadow threw a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared. Snake eyes quickly turned around and saw that Wolfie was biting a mechs face. He thought "That reminds of someone." But the thought quickly left his head and went to help Wolfie.

But as he went to help her, Wolfie destroyed the mechs face and jumped off before it exploded. Then Snake eyes went to pat Wolfie but he noticed multiple stab wounds.

Wolfie stood tall with pride but slowly collapsed and blacked out. Duke, Ripcord, Breaker, and Roadblock went to the collapsed wolf.

Snake eyes immediately scooped her up into his arms and gave the joes that "We should go." look.

And all of them agreed, then started running away.


	4. Chapter Four- The Disguise

Chapter Four- The Disguise

G.I. Joe healing quarters

Snake eyes paced back and forth waiting to hear good news about Wolfie but is team started to get worried about him.

Scarlett walked in said "Heyyyy!" The whole team looked at her quietly and looked at Snake eyes.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked quietly. Ripcord motioned Scarlett to sit down and he told her the whole story.

Scarlett looked down and started to get worried to until the doctor came in he whispered in Snake eyes ear and Snake eyes went in.

"I need you all to stay here." The Doctor said. And everyone nodded.

As Snake eyes walked in he saw Wolfie lying on the table, he slowly stroked her forehead and took out his notepad and wrote "Hey Kimiko."

Wolfie put her ears back and looked at Snake eyes. "I know its you, doctor says you have human DNA in you." Snake eyes wrote.

Wolfie transformed into a human figure and once she did it was Kimiko. She weakly said "Hey Snake eyes."

Snake eyes started to cry under his mask and Kimiko knew it. She slowly stood up from the table but when she was in full posture Snake eyes softly hugged her. She hugged him back and said "I missed you partner."

He smiled under his mask and let go of the hug, Kimiko slowly laid down again and said "Tell the team I said hello."

But Snake eyes did more than that he brought the team in.

Ripcords mouth dropped and he fainted. "Ah... Ripcord." Scarlett said. Kimiko lightly laughed.

"Well, I think I should get Ripcord checked out and- But he was interrupted when Ripcord stood up.

"I'm okay!" Ripcord said, and looked at Kimiko "So you were that kick butt wolf huh?"

Kimiko nodded and said "Guys, I'm really tired so how about I'll answer all your questions tomorrow and I'll tell you the while story."

The team nodded and left, except for Snake eyes, He stood there watching her and he wrote "I am staying right here."

Kimiko shook her head "Snake eyes, I need you to go to your quarters and rest."

Snake eyes shook his head but Kimiko grabbed his chin with her right hand and said "Please?"

Snake eyes heart was beating fast and he blushed at the same time. And he finally nodded in defeat.


	5. Chapter Five- A Tall Tale

Chapter Five- A Tall Tale

The next morning when Kimiko woke up she found her whole entire team waiting to hear the story.

"Uh, hey… guys…" Kimiko said awkwardly.

"Excuse us for the intrusion but we really want to hear the story." Duke said impatiently.

"Ok then, when I had the self-destruct button I pressed it and dolphin dived into the ocean before pressing it."

"I then swam to the closest parts to Asia, and settled down there for a year, but then I heard Snake eyes was living in Japan so I decided since I was dead I had to keep a low profile." Kimiko explained.

"Which was a wolf?" Scarlett said.

Kimiko nodded and continued "So then I took an airplane to Tokyo, Japan and heard rumors that a masked man walks around the food markets and of course I immediately knew who it was."

"I then took my form as a wolf to keep a low profile, until a few days later Snake eyes found me." Kimiko said finishing the story.

"Long story short that's was happened." Kimiko said.

Everyone nodded and exited the room except for Snake eyes again.

Then the doctor walked in.

"Kimiko, you're ready for duty." The doctor said. And Kimiko nodded and got up and left with Snake eyes.


End file.
